Tangled Web
by Armagnac
Summary: One action can induce another, connections building, and the web ensnares us all.  Light, L, Misa, the entire Task Force – no one escapes the connections.  Rated M for language/sexual activity/dubcon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor any of the characters contained therein.

Summary: One action can induce another, connections building, and the web ensnares us all. Light, L, Misa, the entire Task Force – no one escapes the connections. Rated M for language/sexual activity/dubcon.

~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~#&#~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~

**Tangled Web**

The intensity was becoming overwhelming – he wasn't sure how much more he could take, but he was determined not to acknowledge how he felt, determined not to let slip the slightest noise or change of expression. He was better than that, and better than this, and he was damned if he would cede victory, particularly to the person moving energetically behind him.

Steadying his breathing, Light shifted his head on the pillow, surreptitiously mopping sweat from his brow as he did so. He wanted it to be over soon, this proof he was offering. _This confirms our connection_, he thought, _nothing more_. _After this, everything will go exactly as planned_. _No more surprises_.

He felt the building tremor within him, and he wanted to fight it but knew that would defeat the purpose. His response was part of the proof. Light did his best to clear his mind, to let it happen, and like a waking predator his pleasure took him, and took him hard – possibly harder than the person behind him was taking him,. Light lost himself briefly to it, the thundering heat and the delicious ache as he was pounded again and again. He was a scrap of meat in the tiger's teeth now, shaking, as he arched and cried out "_L!_"

Silence followed. Light breathed hard, pressing his face into the now damp pillow, feeling another dampness beneath his abdomen. He wanted to bury his head, he wanted to hide, but he settled for lacing his hands behind his head, shuddering. He felt as if his whole body was on fire, and he raged at his own responses. After a moment, he heard the door open and close, and he breathed a sigh of relief. _THAT was not as planned_. Light grimaced. _At ALL_. He only hoped that Watari – or anyone else – had not been observing.

~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~#&#~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~

Every corridor, though brightly lit, was empty. The sound of footsteps echoing back was spooky, but she kept going. It didn't matter that it was past 2 AM, she knew _he_ would be awake. And she was absolutely going to force this confrontation. This had been coming for a long time. He owed her. And he was going to pay.

Misa padded into HQ, bare feet losing heat against the cool floor. Sure enough, he was sitting right there. No, not sitting – that would be normal. He was perched like a weirdo monkey in his usual chair, only this time her Light was not chained to him. She clenched her fists, still angry at him for the time he'd stolen away from them, but angrier still at a more recent theft. She was not about to lose her nerve now, and she didn't care who was watching, if anyone was even awake. Misa advanced toward L.

"Were you unable to sleep, Ms. Amane?"

Misa stopped, glaring at the back of his head. "I dunno, Ryuzaki, were _you?_"

L sighed. "I do not require the same amount of sleep as most people. You know that." He clicked the window of data closed on his screen before pushing the desk to spin lazily in his chair to face her. "So why are you . . ." L's voice died in his throat.

Misa grinned. "What is it, Ryuzaki? Aren't you happy to see me?" She tossed her blonde hair and put both hands on her hips as she watched his dark eyes drink her in.

"What . . ." Having scanned her from head to toe, L still seemed at a loss for words as he met her eyes.

Misa leaned closer to him. "You've had my boyfriend on a chain for months, but tonight? You're _mine_."

"I . . . that makes no sense." He was shaking his head, almost an involuntary motion. "Why aren't you –"

"Oh no – _I'm_ calling the shots tonight. You're a pervert, and you _owe_ me."

"I'm . . ." L laughed. Just like that, as if he was a normal person, the chuckle spilling from him as if Misa had just told him an amusing anecdote. "_I'm_ the pervert? Really, Misa Amane? Have you passed a mirror lately?"

"I'm wearing this for _you_, Ryuzaki. I'm wearing this because of you. And you are definitely a pervert because I can already see that you like this." She shot her eyes at his crotch and grasped the plastic appendage at her own. "You're gonna like it even more in a few minutes."

"Absolutely not, this is –"

Misa lunged forward, catching his mouth with hers, gripping his shoulders. After his initial jump, he held surprisingly still as she worked her tongue against his. She could feel his pulse through her fingers – it was quickening. _Mine, you perverted bastard_, she thought, _all mine_.

L grabbed her wrists and pushed Misa away, standing as he did so. "Misa, this is inappropriate. Whatever you think you want, or think that I owe you, I am not going to allow this to proceed. This is clearly just a ploy to allow Kira to win, and –"

Misa laughed in his face, savoring his confused expression. "This has nothing to do with Kira! This is payback for taking my boyfriend from me! Wow, Ryuzaki, I'm not surprised that you're acting like a virgin, but I never would have thought you'd be such a coward."

Eyes going half-lidded, L released Misa's wrists. "Name-calling as a means of persuasion is not particularly effective, Ms. Amane." He started to turn back to his chair, presenting his back to her.

"Too bad. You're a pervert, a coward, and a weirdo." Misa pressed up against him, her strap-on slipping between his clothed legs, earning her a slight gasp from him. She reached around to where his erection was tenting his jeans and grasped him through the fabric. "Feels like _some_thing I did was pretty effective."

"This . . . I need to focus." L's breathing was heavier. "You are attempting to distract me and disrupt my work."

"Oh please." Misa rolled her eyes, not caring that he couldn't see it. "This isn't gonna take long, I can totally tell."

"Misa . . ." L paused, standing completely still. "Please don't."

"You want this, so stop lying."

She undid the button of his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper before taking a step back. His jeans hit the floor as if a certain appendage had been the only thing holding them up. She stepped forward. Smiling against the back of his shirt, Misa pulled the waistband of his boxers away from his stomach, letting her fingertips tease lightly along his length. She had to push his boxers down to his knees before they would drop the rest of the way. As she reached to remove his shirt, L moved again, brusquely pulling the white garment over his head and dropping it to the floor.

Misa smiled. "Good boy." She reached for the tube she'd stashed in her corset.

L spun to face her. "Not yet." Dipping his head low, he kissed her with some force.

For a few moments, Misa simply enjoyed it, not really thinking about who she was kissing, just giving in to the feelings of warmth, slickness, motion. Then she became aware of another sensation. Misa pulled back, out of his grip.

"Oh, no you don't. You don't get to touch me _there_."

"Misa . . ." L was practically panting at this point. "If you want me to maintain this," he gestured low, "I need to see them."

"_What?_ You don't get to make demands of me!" She put her hands on her hips. "I _told_ you, you owe me, and –"

"Please, Misa."

She blinked. _He's . . . pleading with me?_ Misa suppressed the urge to squee. _I am so gonna own him now_, she thought. "You don't have to maintain _that_, Mr. Clinical, because I have enough of one for both of us. But since you said please . . ."

The corset she was wearing had removable cups, and she took her time attending to each one, slowly unhooking, dropping lacy black satin half-moons to the floor, watching L's hungry eyes on her. He stepped forward, and she stepped back.

"No." Misa pointed a finger at him. "You said you needed to see them. You _don't_ get to touch them."

L swallowed, stooping further to be eye-level with Misa's exposed chest. "Please . . ."

"Nope. That only works once." She arched her back, defiantly touching them herself, trying not to laugh when his eyes widened even further. Teasing her pink nubs, Misa pinched them and rolled her hips. She could see L quite clearly, naked as he was, so she didn't miss it when he twitched in response. "Move back. Against the desk."

Seeming compliant, L backed up, never taking his eyes off her, stopping when the backs of his thighs bumped up against the wall-length desk. Misa unscrewed the cap of the tube and squeezed some of the lube onto her fingers. Advancing on him, her moistened fingers held out, she got close enough to feel his heat and dropped the tube onto the desk beside him. She dragged the backs of her dry knuckles upward along his shaft and watched his eyelids flutter.

"Turn around."

L jumped. "No. That's – if we're going to do this, I want to see you. I need to."

Misa tilted her head, smiling sweetly. "I need to stretch you first, otherwise it'll hurt. Do you want it to hurt?"

"I . . . no."

"Then turn around."

Letting out a shaky breath, L turned slowly, his arm definitely not accidentally brushing her chest as it went by. Misa let that go. _He's obeying_, she thought, _that's the important part_. She pressed a palm to his back.

"What now?"

"If you don't bend down, I can't see what I'm doing. This is so it won't hurt, remember?"

"Yes, Misa." L sounded vaguely irritated.

Suppressing a giggle, Misa pressed again and L bent forward, effectively offering his pale ass to her. _Finally_, she thought. "Just relax, Ryuzaki. Take deep breaths." She had no idea if that would help him, but it sounded like a good thing to say. Bending closer, Misa placed one hand at his hip to steady him and brought her other hand into the crevice, spreading the lube around the tight knot of muscle, rubbing in a circular motion before slipping a finger inside him. She felt that muscle clench around her and she pressed finger and thumb together, kneading that ring of muscle. When she felt less gripped, she slipped a second finger in, focusing on pressing outward, moving in a circle, opening him up to her. L was quiet. Misa decided to stay quiet too, spreading her fingers as she guided her implement inside L's body.

"Misa, wait . . ."

"Shh. Just let yourself feel it, silly." Misa pressed all the way in and held there for a moment, her legs touching his now. She saw that his hands were splayed on the desktop, bracing himself, and smiled. "See? It's not so bad. And it's about to get better." Slipping her hand around to feel his member, she stroked him, gently. "I'm going to move. I'm going to do you, Ryuzaki. And you're going to love it."

The strangled groan that escaped L's throat was all the assent she needed. Pulling back, Misa thrust back in again, looking down at first to make sure she wasn't slipping all the way out, and then getting into a rhythm. There was a corresponding implement that rubbed up against her every time she entered, but that wasn't her priority. _You're mine_, she thought. _I have power over you and you're MINE_. Misa sped up, pegging him harder and harder. L was making whimpering noises now. It was all she could do to stop herself from shouting in triumph. She let out a soft little sound, just enough give him a thrill, and when he arched his back into her in response, she let out a moan for real. For a moment, it looked like he was staring at his blank computer screen, but Misa couldn't let that distract her. She slammed into him, on the edge of losing her balance when at last L cried out someone's name and she felt something wet spilling over her hand. Impulsively, she leaned forward, pressing her body to his sweat-slicked back and bit the skin just below his shoulder blade. Still inside him, grinding, she felt that little bit of reserve melt and let her pleasure rock through her, leaving her panting against him.

"That . . . was unexpected."

Misa pushed back and stepped away, the implement sliding back out of him. She looked around for tissues and spied a box further down the desk. Walking toward it, she spoke over her shoulder. "So I surprised you? That's a first."

"No, not a first. Not even a second." L let out a long breath. "It's true that I am rarely surprised, but Misa has a knack for doing it."

Wiping her hands clean, Misa smiled. "Good. You should be surprised, some of the time." She was suffused with warm and was now glad that HQ was always so cold – it felt good.

"What do you suppose Light will say about this?"

Unable to help herself, Misa laughed. Tossing the spent tissues in a bin, she advanced on L. "He can say whatever he wants. And just so you know," she pressed her index finger squarely against the middle of his chest, "I did it with Light with this thing right before I did it with you." She savored his expression, eyes wider, his pinked cheeks going slightly pale. "I didn't even wash it off!"

And with that, she turned, hair swinging behind her, pausing only to bend and retrieve her corset's cups as she marched toward the door.

"Where exactly are you going now?" L was sounding decidedly put out.

"Oh, I dunno – I think I'll go find Matsu, and then Mogi, and then maybe Watari. It's too bad both Aizawa and Mr. Yagami go home at night, or I'd go find them too. Well," Misa looked back over her shoulder and was pleased to see L's mouth hanging slightly open, "maybe I'll just find them when they get in this morning. Sweet dreams, Ryuzaki!"

Misa strutted down the hall, trying to remember which floor Matsuda lived on. _It doesn't matter_, she thought, _I'll track him down_. She was still angry at Light, for saying the wrong name when she'd used the strap-on on him. He was supposed to be proving that he loved her! If she'd had any doubts before that Ryuzaki was L, however, she didn't have them now. And she was still mad as hell at L for being in her way for so long, when all she wanted was Light. Angry or not, the sting was gone, replaced by the joy of victory. _L gave in to me_. _But even better, now that I've had him, it strengthens my ties to Light_. _L can't steal your heart from me_. _Everything that's touched you and that you've touched is mine too, Light_. _I'm a part of it, and you're a part of me_. _We belong together_. At the elevators, Misa pressed the up arrow.

_Who the hell is Deneuve anyway?_ Misa shrugged and decided she didn't care.

~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~#&#~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~

HQ was quiet. The hum of the lights and the occasional tapping of computer keys were the only interruptions. It was as he preferred it, again. Cleaning up hadn't taken too long, and to his surprise, nothing had been taken and no apparent espionage had occurred while he'd been indisposed. _How many times has Misa surprised me?_ L wondered. Had she been smarter, he would have great cause to be alarmed. _Great or not, there is still cause for alarm_. Grimacing, he glanced back at the Death Note on the table and resisted the urge to walk over and pick it up, thumb through it in the hope that there was something he'd missed. He had no idea where the shinigami had gone, and he supposed he should have been worrying about that too. _Worrying is a waste of time anyway_. _There is much I still must do_.

His ass hurt. Despite the lube and the stretching, his sphincter in particular still ached. _Another distraction_. L sighed. Though he did wonder if Misa had been sent to him to keep him occupied while Light – no, while _Kira_ put some new plan into motion, he knew that the fault was at least partially his own. _Dominoes is easy when you can see all of the pieces_. _I did not foresee that branch forming from the primary cascade, any more than I foresaw actually . . . enjoying myself_. L allowed himself a rueful smile. _Maybe I should have done it with Light after all_. _Though if I had, this might not have happened_.

L thought back to the many IM conversations he'd had over the past few weeks, all conducted late at night with Light fast asleep at the other end of the chain. An old habit he'd failed to break, it had nonetheless proven useful in his evaluation of human behavior. He'd mimicked countless personalities over the years, using the anonymity of the internet to manipulate others, ostensibly to learn more about social interaction but also, he realized, as a source of entertainment. This time, he'd pretended to be a teenage girl, posting on a pro-Kira website, befriending an alias who he knew was Misa – she clearly had no understanding of IP addresses, how traceable they were.

In IMs, she'd confided that her boyfriend had been unresponsive to her sexually, and L had encouraged her to try pegging him. The idea had made L smirk. It hadn't mattered to L if Misa had gone through with it, but he had hoped she would at least make the suggestion to Light, if only to elicit a scandalized response. The fact that she'd done it and that Light had actually gone along with it had been icing on the cake. As to Light's response . . . L still wasn't sure what to make of that. _I suppose I could play the recording of that for the Task Force just to watch him squirm_, he thought, _but if Misa is truly going around pegging everyone, then it may be a moot point_. L sipped cold coffee.

_So, tomorrow is my birthday_, he thought. _I wonder if I will live past it_. Shrugging, L got back to work.

~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~#&#~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~

Author's Note: Events take place on the evening of October 29th, or more accurately the early morning of October 30th, after Higuchi was caught, in case that wasn't clear, though this really is bordering on PWP. I don't consider this to be connected to any of my other fics, but it's possible it could fit if you cover one eye and handwave a bit. Although I don't avoid including sexuality in my writing when it makes sense for the plot and characters, I very rarely focus on it this way, so this was something of a stretch (*snerk*) for me.

I wrote this as a gift fic for Sashocirrione. She's written some amazing things, and she recently gifted me with a fic, at which point it occurred to me that I'd never written a gift fic before. And what better person to write one for than someone who writes detailed multi-character fanfics, finding the plot-nooks and crannies in which to explore new and interesting ideas – not to mention her enthusiastic support of the Death Note fanfic community in general. This also happens to be a response to the dn_kink2 lj, though it's only a partial completion since this is the summary of the prompt:

"Seme!Misa with a strap-on pegging multiple males (at least two, hopefully three or more). For example, it could be L and Light, or it could be L, Light and Matsuda, or maybe Kira wins and Misa gets to peg Near and the SPK males before they die, or maybe Mikami and Light both like to be pegged by Misa, or maybe Kira has a triumphant recovering of kidnapped Sayu that includes Misa pegging Mello and all the Mafia guys (obviously, some of these scenarios may require a death written for the males that makes them very horny and compliant)."

FYI, when I do write smut, I tend to be somewhat graphic and/or blunt, so I disliked swapping in weasel words to post this here, but I wanted to remain compliant with the rules of this site. Therefore, the unedited version of this fic will appear on livejournal dn_kink2 as well as under my name on AO3.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
